Thanksgiving Romance
by Theresa471
Summary: Sequel to The Long Way Back with Cynthia now fitted with her robotics six months later. She and a reporter doing the story on her with help from Richard Castle develop a romance during the Thanksgiving holidays. Ten Chapters total...
1. Chapter 1

Thanksgiving Romance

Richard Castle had told Gina several times that he's not able to make it in time for the celebration of the merger between Black Pawn Publishing and Green Leaf publishing.

He had committed himself to the first outing for Cynthia and her parents being escorted to dinner at the Trump Towers. The press were in full forced with Christina walking with her robotic legs after having the surgery awhile back.

He had as well invited her and the parents to the Loft for Thanksgiving. With Kate and Alexis to cook for a change instead of Castle. William, Jackson Hunt and Martha Rogers back in the states for two weeks for the holiday from her play The Tales Of Josey Wales.

Weather wise it was cold with temperatures in the low forties with a slight breeze. Everyone was wearing heavy coats, gloves and hats for the affair. A reporter name Robert Patrick came up to Richard Castle, his wife Kate, along with Cynthia and her parents. He was young in his early twenties with being a reporter for a private T.V. company wanting an exclusive with the woman.

He came up to her asking to speak with her for an interview. She agreed. All of them walked inside from the cold for where he would start to ask her questions. He had a full bio on her and her entire life and parents. She had taken off her black jacket and very warm gloves with her red hat and handing them over to her parents.

Robert had his cameraman and lighting technician setting up in a corner to start his interview. But before he did, he showed something to Cynthia with his right leg having robotics as well.

"Wow! You have the same robotics as mine?" She says with excitement in her demeanor.

"Not exactly the same. When I was in the marines for two years. I had gotten hurt in an accident with an explosive that went off and damaging my entire right leg. The military doctors were able to hook me up with it taking almost a year before I was able to finally come to terms with it."

She touched his shoulder very gentle before getting herself together for the interview. "Lets begin. How are you dealing with both of you're robotics?" His first question to the very beautiful woman with great poise.

"Much better Robert. It was very hard at first once the doctors had taken both of my legs and fitted the robotics to my body. Otherwise I am able to get around just fine and other activities that even I wasn't able to perform with the strength of my legs."

"Do they have like bionic type powers?" He says with his cameraman moving up closer to her.

"I have it, but it's not hooked up until I am actually ready to use it. The doctors are keeping an eye on me for when that time might come around." She states with a deep breath into his lungs.

"That's enough for now. We would like to ask further questions once the diner starts inside the ball room." Robert announced with his lighting and cameraman stop working to get there passes at the table outside before going inside.

"I don't mine one bit Robert. Talk to you soon." She says with Richard Castle walking over to her to escort her and the family to there assign table.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanksgiving Romance

Chapter Two

It didn't take long for everyone to be seated at the twenty tables that had been set up. The six piece band Loving Nights was setting up on the stage. They will be playing a wide variety of music for all ages. They even take requests depending on the tune and era.

Cynthia and her parents were enjoying themselves after months of worrying about there daughter. She saw Richard Castle asked his wife wearing her burgundy low neck, long sleeve dress above the knees to dance. He was able to escort her to the dance floor with the band playing Hearts of Gold.

Speaking softly on the dance floor with others joining them. She says to him. "You're done wonders with Cynthia and her demeanor. She is so happy Rick ever since she was able to adjust to her new legs." She quickly plants a kiss onto his cheer. She didn't want the other reporters and cameras talking about them in the tabloids.

"I know. I have a feeling she had taken a fancy to the reporter Robert Patrick. He's going over to her and no doubt asking her to dance." He says with moving closer to the front of the band stand.

"I just hope she is not disappointed with her first time on the dance floor with those robotics of hers." Beckett announced with Castle dipping her down and bringing her back up to have her chuckling. He's not been able to make that kind of move on her in a long time.

"I don't think so sweetie." Castle watches as the two dancing to the slow dance.

Robert is holding her tight into his chest in order for her to get used to her legs moving on the dance floor. "Are you all right Cynthia?" He asked in spite the fact the cameraman and lighting technician were filming them dancing for the special program he was producing about her and others like her.

"Just perfect Robert. It's amazing on just how well they are performing with the signals coming from my brain to my robotic legs."She replies with swiftly moving along with him and everyone in the ball room watching them.

Robert was being bold right now. "Shall we try that dip that Mrs. Castle did with her husband dipping her?" He asked with watching her expression on whether or not she was scared.

"Lets try it without having me fall flat on my face." She chuckled a little before he tells her that he won't drop her at all. "I trust you, Robert."

And before she knew it. She dipped down with her back and other parts of her body being held on by Robert and everyone in the ball room clapping. She felt a little bit scared by it, however she was glad that it worked out rather well.

"Shall we go back to you're table so that you can eat your food? I believe they are serving turkey in celebration of Thanksgiving along with all of the trimmings." He says with bringing her over before heading over to him with his cameraman, lighting and others sitting at the table.

"Thank you." She says before he bends down to give her a sweet kiss to her lips before leaving. She was blushing a little with her parents wanting to know what was going on. "I don't know. However I found it rather sweet that he did mother." She replied with seeing Castle pulling out his wife's seat to sit back down to eat and drink as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanksgiving Romance

Chapter Three

While the band was continuing playing. Everyone was enjoying themselves with the food with Turkey, stuffing, three types of veggies with gravy, Beets and other side dishes. Anyone could order liquor accept the young children having soda, water or orange juice.

Meanwhile Robert was interviewing some of the guests for his special project. And during this time Cynthia had gone to the ladies room to freshen up. She met up with Captain Kate Beckett talking on her cell to someone from the precinct. "Jose please be sure to leave me a full report on my desk in the morning." She says to the voice over the phone. "Good night.!" She replies with putting her cell-phone back into her purse.

"What happened Captain Beckett?" Cynthia asked with curiosity in her demeanor.

"A body was found down by the harbor. It looks like the male was choked to death with the rope burns as evidence. The press is going to have a field day with this one being the third in the past few weeks." She takes in a deep breath into her straining lungs.

"What are you going to do about it Kate?" She uses her first name with asking the question.

"Using all of our resources in finding the murderer. No doubt I will be asking my husband to consult on the case as well, along with his employees from his private investigations.." She said to the young woman having interest.

"Can I help Kate? I am a communications specialist. I can get the word out over the Internet with setting up a website asking for anyone that might have knowledge in regard to the case. What do you think?" She responds with a smile on her face.

"Sounds like a great idea Cynthia. I will talk with the police commissioner to see if we can have a budget to pay you while helping out the police with informing the public." She goes to hug Cynthia before leaving the ladies room to head back to there tables.

Meanwhile Robert was looking for Cynthia to finish up the last of the interview for this evening. She was coming out of the ladies room when she saw him calling out to her. "There you are. I wanted to ask a few more questions before the evening ends."

"Sure! Where do you want me this time?" She says with energy in her over all personality.

"Over by the decorations for Thanksgiving Cynthia." He says with holding onto her hand until the cameraman and lighting technician came over to set up. While they were setting up. Robert asked her a question in her ear from any one listening in. "Would it be ok if I take you home to you're apartment? We can let you're parents know before they leave at the end of the night."

"Fine Robert. I am old enough to take care of myself, along with making the proper decisions." She says to him with a smirk on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanksgiving Romance

Chapter Four

He asked five more questions with Cynthia over by the decorations. The one question was What are you're plans for the future?" He asked with holding onto her hand for support.

Taking a moment to think over the question. She says the following to him. "To become a better person, continue to stride in excellence in the field of communications and lastly to fine the right person to love with opening my heart to him." She says with a flight blush on her face.

"I found that just beautiful Cynthia. Everyone should be like you in many ways." Robert says to her and his friends with the camera and lighting. That's a wrap for this evening. Hopefully I will be able to come up with other questions. That's it I will see what is going on inside the ball room and say good bye to everyone." He replies with leaving her alone for a moment to speak with his friends on when to get together again for the next interview.

"I will say good night to the Castles and my parents. Where do you want me to meet you, Robert?" She asked with not wanting to get lost trying to look for him.

"At the main entrance of the hotel Cynthia." He tells her with giving her a quick kiss to her cheek before walking inside the ball room.

They were able to say good bye to everyone at her table and the Castles. Her parents told her to be very careful tonight. "Darling, I don't wish you to get emotionally hurt with going over to Robert's apartment. Please take care of yourself sweetie." Her mother says with concern as with her father.

"I will be ok mom and dad. I just need to adventure out into the world with always hiding myself. I will call you in a few days with Thanksgiving in two days. Since I have been invited over for dinner at the Castles." Since she gives them both hugs before leaving the ball room...

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

AUTHOR NOTES: Please be advised that this section changes to a M rating. Because of the sex between Robert and Cynthia.

Cynthia was nervous in everyone way. She had a feeling in what she will be committing herself to tonight with Robert with-in his apartment. She had no idea how she would be able to use her legs in this aspect of having sex. She remembered those times when she was in college with the young men always wanted to get into her pants and make use of her long lanky legs with the different positions.

It only lasted a year of having college sex before she started to get sick with her legs and the cancer.

Sitting in his blue corvette in front next to him. He told her that he didn't wish to hurt her in any way. It was up to her to make that particular decision to have sex with him.

"I know Robert you're not out to hurt anyone let alone myself. I am giving myself to you in every aspect. Plus the fact I am on the pill and other devices that my doctors have placed to keep me from getting pregnant." She tells him even though she was blushing with giving him the information.

"Do you trust me, Cynthia? Because the reason I asked is the fact that we are going into something that is new to me with you're legs. I just don't wish to hurt you in any way. We can stop now and I will be able to take you home." He responded and now he needed to wait on Cynthia.

She didn't have to think it over. She wanted this badly. Just as she wanted to have the operation to save her life with the robotics. "I trust you, Robert and yes I want to go through with tonight with no regrets at all." She finally says with Robert coming over to kiss her hard and passionately between the both of them.

They were standing in the middle of his living room before moving over to the couch. But first they decided to take off there clothes with not having any boundaries. Robert saw her as a beautiful woman with a shape that can kill any man to have her.

She was liking in what she was seeing with his body and including his package down below. However he took her to have her to lay down on the couch with him on top being gentle as he could be without hurting her. They would have to go slow for a first time. He continued to kiss her hard and vice versa using tongue to really have each other excited.

It was almost like she was in a void with his all of a sudden started to play with her taut swelling nipples. She was rather enjoying it with asking him to go a little bit harder. He accepted her offer with going harder with sucking each of her nipples harder.

Moments later she had her hand on his hard member and wanted him inside right now with being wet soaking his couch. The both of them didn't care what was happening. He wanted just too please her in any shape or form. The will continue on with the foreplay another time. But right now it was time for him to have her raise her legs and spread them without any type of problem.

He enters her with no pain just pure pleasure. Since this was there first time no doubt he would cum quickly. She places her legs around his hips. It was amazing on just how gentle she was being with him and vice versa. She told Robert to look at her with each and every stroke. He was able to see something special in those eyes. At the moment he didn't know what those eyes of hers were saying.

As expected, he came quickly with the both of them happy with the results for the first time. It's time for us to sleep after a long day. Tomorrow I will take you back to your apartment to begin you're work for the 12th precinct and the website to inform the public about the murder and whether any one has any information."

Thank you, shall we go take a shower together and sleep in the nude since I don't have anything to wear." She says with getting up from the couch and picking up her clothing to head for his shower with help from Robert.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanksgiving Romance

Chapter Five

Even with Thanksgiving in two days the crime rate keeps rising in the tri-state area. The crime scene unit was back at checking the harbor along with Sergeant Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan, and including Captain Kate Beckett still tired from last night.

She had an early phone call from the police commissioner to let her know that Cynthia would be able to work with the 12th precinct to inform the public about the recent crime rate and now the body having been found down by the harbor.

Walking around. Beckett found something at the edge of the walkway. She picked it up to be an lighter with an special wording from a Tycoon Sex Club in Manhattan. It had the lawyer's name Deacon Rayburn the very same killed. She walked up to the two detectives to show them the lighter.

"I know the sex club with a number of my sources that go inside and have fun for the night." Esposito says with Ryan shaking his head.

"And Captain what are we supposed to do before Thanksgiving?" Detective Ryan asked even though he knew the answer to his question.

"Go undercover to try and scope out the killer if possible. I also need to talk to Cynthia and Robert on whether they would like to help us out with going under cover as well starting tonight." Beckett announced to her friends and detectives.

"Are you serious Bro? Getting those two involved could be really dangerous. If and when they come upon the killer in the club." Esposito replies.

"I am serious for when it comes to trying to find the killer. There is a great deal of heat coming down from the police commissioner, the mayor and the governor. I told them that our precinct will work hard to investigate the case and find this murderer. We don't need another rope killer like the triple xxx. I am heading back to the precinct to call Cynthia and Robert.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After talking to Robert for almost twenty minutes. He agreed to the under cover operation with Cynthia as his girl friend. He had heard a great deal about the club having done an special report on it for the cable a little over a year ago.

"Captain one thing for sure. The both of us will need to watch our step in that club. The customers that come into the place are very seedy. It's all I have to say on the matter. I will be ready for tonight, hopefully Cynthia will agree to the idea?" He says with a ting of a smirk on his face.

"I will be speaking to her next at home. Take care and good luck with entering the club." Captain says over the phone and hanging up to dial Cynthia's number on the computer phone book.

Cynthia was coming out of the shower after Robert had dropped her off at the apartment complex. She came into the living room wearing her sweat pants and long sleeve blouse. It was at this particular moment for when her house phone had gone off. She looked at the Caller I.D. to be Captain Kate Beckett from the precinct.

She picks up the phone in high spirits this morning. "What can I do for you this morning?" She asked and before she knew it. She was saying yes to the under cover operation with Robert and the detectives assigned to the case. "I will be there Captain and be sure to do a good job to figure what is going on whether the killer shows up at the club. I won't disappoint you any anyone else." She responds with hanging up to look through her wardrobe to see what is sexy to wear at the sex club. She was kinda scared right now, however that will changed tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanksgiving Romance

Chapter Sixth

Detective Kevin Ryan had to be supervised by his wife Jenny on how to dress for the club. Instead of looking like a cop. She pushed him out the door wishing him all the best with the case.

While Inspector Sung Lee and her husband Javier Esposito were dressed the part with him looking like either a pimp or a bouncer, looking to have fun with his wife dressed in a low cut dress with it above the knees giving the impression that she was looking for something this evening.

Taking the SUV from the precinct instead of using there car in case someone tries to get wind of who they are. Javi told his wife that she would drive to the club now and have an impression with the valet opening the front seat driver side.

Meanwhile Robert picked up Cynthia at her apartment and was floored in what she was wearing a long flowing green dress with the openings on each side of her legs and low cut. She had on green emerald earrings that was given to her by her mother. With a matching bracelet and necklace.

If ever she is a target by the rope killer, she is going to be one that's for sure.

Everyone had enter the club at different time in order not to make it too obvious. The club was packed with all types of clients dressed in an assorted sexual outfits and carrying different sex toys on there bodies. Many of the males and females were wearing masks to cover their faces.

The music was blasting from the sound system throughout the entire club and sex rooms on all three levels for the clients to have sex and use there toys.

Cynthia moved away from Robert to have him walk around the club. However Cynthia asked for a whiskey, when she noticed a client sitting at the bar wearing rope tattoo's and carrying a short rope in his hand playing with it. It had looked as if he was wearing some type of wig to cover what ever his hair being short or bald. She had a good eye with remembering details.

He turned to face her with the customer sitting between them got up to go elsewhere. "Hi! My name is Cody. What's yours?" He asked with asking the bar tender to give the lady a drink.

"Thanks. My name is Cynthia, I am here to explore the club since I heard a great deal about it on the Internet." She says with being careful in what she's saying.

While across the ways. Sung Lee and Javier Esposito were watching across the way. "I believe it's out man for which the manager of the club says that he is the only client that carries a rope and wears it as an tattoo. We need to keep a closer eye on him and Cynthia. I am not liking what she is trying to do right now." Javier says to his wife looking elsewhere to see where Robert was at right now.

He was dancing with some chick dressed in all black leather, while wearing a whip on the side of her right hip.

Otherwise Cody was noticing all of the high price pieces of jewelry she was wearing, along with the fact she had no real legs instead of robotics of sorts. This only made him even more interested as his number one prime target...


	7. Chapter 7

Thanksgiving Romance

Chapter Seven

At some point Esposito and his wife went inside one of the rooms that was empty to pretend having sex inside. While they used there cell-phone that he had placed in his pocket of his pants. He called Captain Kate Beckett at home to give her heads up on what is going on.

She picked up the cell-phone from the living room sitting with her husband watching The Wizard of Oz on the cable station. Reece and Andrea, along with Madeline having arrived to take care of the twins during the night,

"What did you say Javi?" She asked with her curiosity peaking at the moment.

"I said the killer is inside the club with his interest in Cynthia. I have a very good instinct that tonight we will be able to arrest Cody for the murder. He's the only one that carries a rope on him, along with the fact his entire body is covered with rope tattoo's. What do you want us to do Beck?" He asked with his wife making fake noises in regard to being inside the sex room.

"Continue to keep an eye on them. And if they leave together. No doubt with Robert having a fit that she would do something like this in the first place. Follow them to either his place or hers. And if you think that he was going to make a move on her. Arrest him and bring him straight to the 12th precinct. Call me. I will come there to interrogate him with Captain Anderson watching from behind the glass window."

"Very well Beck. Hopefully tonight will be a lucky one with catching a killer." He says with ending the call to face his wife interested with other ideas. "We have a job to do Sung Lee. Later once everything calms down. Then I will put all of my effort to make you happy in the sex department."

She said something in Chinese that he was able to understand. The both of them went into there act with walking out of the room as if they had great alluring sex...

They found there way back over to where Cynthia and Cody were talking and drinking. While Robert sat down on a stool six customers between them at the bar that was busy with now two other bartenders to begin working as well.

Castle looked up at his wife Kate placing the cell-phone back into place. "What's happening at the club?" He asked with moving up from the couch.

She was able to explain everything to him with wanting to get dress and go there. "Come on let go stake out the club Kate? I need to do something to help further with the case. And to have Robert and Cynthia getting involved is just too dangerous from the get-go." He announces with his intentions.

"Go already. I will stay here until I get the call that the killer was arrested. Don't try any stupid stunts with getting in the way of his arrest?" She replies with her husband rushing into the bedroom to change and making sure he brings his weapon and placing it in his pocket for safe keeping.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanksgiving Romance

Chapter Eight

Jameison Rook dressed like his novels. He arrived in his grey Mercedes with telling the valet that he was parking in this parking spot. Meaning just about close to the entrance of the club. He slipped him a twenty dollar bill to keep his mouth shut, along with telling him that he was working for the police. An police action was going to be taking place real soon.

He walks in with his black hat. He would be able to notice Cynthia and Cody at the bar. While Robert was getting frustrated with wanting to head for the men's room as with Rook to explain the situation to him on what was going to happen.

"Are you serious? Someone from here called into the police with realizing who the killer was at the bar with Cynthia.

"Yeah bro! Go up to her to say that an old friend is here. Jameison Rook wants to say hi before starting his drinking. She will know who I am for when it comes to the Nikki Heat novels." He replied with a smirk thinking about his Nikki Heat at home at the loft.

"Gotcha!" He says with leaving first. However Rook will follow afterwards to head for Cynthia.

"Hi Cynthia. I have one of you're old friends here that wants to say hi. Jameison Rook you're old pal. He's coming over now after paying me a visit in the men's room.

"Oh! My god. Jamieson, you crazy fool. What are you doing in this place tonight?" She says with Cody wanted to know what was going on for the moment. He had to wait a little bit longer to have his victim around her neck.

"Needed some relaxation for a change after running around for the past few weeks playing with the band. The Red Necks are currently playing in Ct. without me. They were able to have the stand by guitar player to take over for me. Why are you here tonight as well?" He asked.

"My friend Robert dropped me off here. I am sitting with this really nice man name Cody. We were going to leave in a few moments to head for his apartment." Cynthia says before seeing the police walk up to him to tell him that he was under arrest for three murders.

He tries to get off the stool to break away when he's stopped by other officers. While the under cover officers from the 12th precinct are now in full attendance. It was at this time that his partner started to run involved with the killing as well. Only to be stopped by Richard Castle punching him and knocking him down to the ground and pointing his weapon at him while the others place the cuffs behind his back.

"Good going Castle!" Cynthia says with Robert hugging her for doing a great job this evening. He decides to kiss her hard right in front of everyone. She was blushing as she heard Cody screaming at the top of his lungs. The officer placing the cuffs behind his back was able to find a small rope enough to choke the life out of a human being.

Lt. Efrem Alverez ordered to have the two taken to the 12th precinct with orders from Captain Beckett and her detectives. The Police commissioner and the mayor have been very interested in the case."

He was able to hear a serious of answers with them walking out of the club to take the both in a police car over to the precinct instead of Manhattan Center police station.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Captain Kate Beckett's cell phone had gone off in the bedroom. As she woke at a start to find out it was her husband Richard Castle. "What's the verdict Rick?" She asked with looking at the time on the bedroom clock.

"Get dressed. We have Cody and his partner in the killing at the harbor. Esposito and Sung Lee, along with Ryan will becoming to precinct in the morning. While officers from the Manhattan Center police station will be bringing the two now. I suggest you let Andrea and Madeline that you're leaving."

"I will get dress now and let them know. See you soon Babe." She ends the call to hurriedly to get dressed and speak with the two nannies.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanksgiving Romance

Chapter Nine

Robert decided to drive Cynthia home to her apartment and stay the night. He just wanted to hold her until she is able to fall asleep in bed.

Even though they both know it probably won't be possible with their sexuality between the both of them. But they will try to sleep never the less in spite what had happened at the sex club.

"I understand my idle Richard Castle is going to help out at the precinct with his wife interrogating Cody and his partner." She says to Robert waiting anxiously to head outside. Since it was him in the first place that had brought her over here in the first place.

She starts to move toward the entrance.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When Kate Beckett arrived. Sergeant Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan were waiting for her. "Where are they?" She asked with taking off her coat to have Ryan place it in her office for now.

"Cody is in room one and his partner in room two. The both of them have wave there rights to have a lawyer presence Beck." Esposito replies with giving her the information telling her that Cody and the partner have profess their guilt and are willing to go to jail for ever how long that may be."

"You damn right they are going to jail for a long time. Even though I highly doubt it they will last long with being in prison. Someone inside is bound to get to the two no matter how many guards are watching them." She says with heading for room one with Cody.

When she walked in. He didn't say a word to her. "I understand you confess to your crime as with you're partner?" She asked even though she knew that he wasn't going to say anything else on the subject.

So instead she asked the two officers to take him into processing before placing him and the other into cells for the night.

She was steaming inside that wanted to get much more out of the bastard.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile at Cynthia's apartment.

It didn't last long with him holding onto her for comfort in bed. They had just finished up the most intense sexual activity the both of them have ever been involved in.

Cynthia had told Robert on how she was feeling once again and him like wise. These two were in a great deal of love it wasn't funny any further...

However this time they did fall off to sleep until waking up late the next morning. And with Thanksgiving a day away. She and Robert had been invited to the Loft for Thanksgiving and the Castle clan.

Chapter Ten Coming up The Finale


	10. Chapter 10

Author Notes: This is the final Chapter for this special story.

Thanksgiving Romance

Chapter Ten

Thanksgiving dinner was being cooked by Richard Castle and Kate Beckett. While all of there guests Martha, Jackson, Alexis, William, along with Robert and Cynthia were all sitting in the living area. Reece was upstairs with Andrea playing with Royal in her room.

Castle had a catering company come in as well to serve drinks, desserts and the veggies to go with the Turkey. Stuffing was being made by Beckett as with a Pineapple down cake for later.

All eyes were on Cynthia telling the story at the sex club and what exactly she had done as with Castle punching out the partner of Cody. Everyone was chuckling with her telling the events of over a day ago.

"Tell me Cynthia. I hope you don't mine me asking. How are you coping with you're new legs?" Martha asked with everyone staring at her for even asking the question including Alexis.

"Just perfect Martha. I understand with-in the next couple of months the military doctors would like to use a process called New Skin for where it will cover over my legs now with real blood, veins and everything else that makes up the leg all together. It's free of charge since I am on the program."

"Wonderful Dear! I would very much like to have you send photos to me in England since my play starts up again on tour." Martha replied with finishing up her Scotch on the Rocks.

The caterer female asked on whether anyone wanted a refill of there drinks. They all agreed. While in the kitchen the Turkey was coming out of the oven with Castle using the hot gloves to place it onto the table in the living area over by the fire place. "Babe, it turned out just great and it was done just right." His wife says with helping to bring over the stuffing and other items for the dinner.

Everyone was amazed on just how lovely the table was looking with Castle standing with his two carving knives to cut parts of the turkey for everyone wanting their choices. Drinks were being served at the table with everyone sitting. Robert pulled out Cynthia's chair to have her sit down, along with a quick kiss to the cheek.

After a moment of two finishing up the craving and having everyone settled. Castle asked of the following to everyone around the table. "Who would be interested in giving the blessing today for Thanksgiving?" He asked with Cynthia raising her hand.

"I will today." Everyone was able to hold hands waiting for the blessing of a special Thanksgiving. "Here goes everyone. GOD BLESS ALL OF US FOR BEING ALIVE TODAY FOR THIS SPECIAL DAY. I AM LUCKY TO BE ALIVE WITH MY CANCER DISAPPEARING AND WITH THE DOCTORS PLACING ME WITH NEW LEGS. I WOULD LIKE TO BLESS EVERYONE FOR BEING HERE TO SIT DOWN HERE FOR THIS SPECIAL MEAL FOR THE HOLIDAY. AND MOST OF ALL I AM BLESSED TO HAVE THIS SPECIAL MAN SITTING NEXT TO ME TO BE HERE AS WELL. GOD BLESS ONE AND ALL. Thank you." She finished with tears falling down her face and Robert wiping them with a napkin from in front of him.

"That was just lovely Cynthia. Now lets all eat for Thanksgiving." Castle replied with everyone passing along the plates to have their choices of entrees.

The End


End file.
